evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo-Evangelions
Neo-Evangelions (ネオエヴァンゲリオン) are a robot like being created when Tears to another world were opened and was made using samples of Adam gained through another world, they were created to combat the threat of a nuclear fallout and to fight the angels, they are the major plot device in Evangelion ~Another Revelation~. Unlike the Evangelions from the other side, Neo-Evangelions are more robotic in nature although they still have the souls of their pilot's mothers. History of the Neo-Evangelions When the first Tears were opened in 2001, an government funded group named Kirijo Electronics created the first Neo-Evangelions however this caused another event from another Tear to cross into the world. In 2004 the Second Impact otherwise known as Grand Cross, because Yu Katsuragi is from The Other Side her DNA was the same as that world's version of Lilith and thus since the Neo-Evangelions were also created using Adam's DNA this caused almost all life to be wiped off the face of the planet but humanity rebuilt it self and the rest of the Neo-Evangelion units would be finished. By 2008 at least 65 Evangelions were created with only 15 out of the original 65 survived, the other Evangelions that were destroyed, either had complications or were taken over by their pilot's broken minds one example is Neo-Evangelion Unit 55 which was taken over by angelic infection and was destroyed by Neo-Eva 65. In 2014-2015 however the 15 Neo-Evangelion Units were deployed to fight the angels and were stationed at the main Neo-Nerv headquarters in Japan. Later models of the Neo-Evangelions (Such as Unit 65) do not require the pilot to use wear a plug suit since the later models are mass produced with syncro blocks that allow pilots to sync more easier. Pilots and Neo-Evangelion Units Out of the 65 Neo-Evangelion units that were produced only 10 remained operational while the other 5 were placed in storage as last ditch efforts in case the other Neo-Eva were destroyed, here is a list of the Pilots of the Neo-Evangelions and their Units *Kenji Katsuragi: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-01 which contains the soul of his mother Yu Katsuragi. *Minato Shirogane: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-61 which contains the soul of his mother Miyuki Shirogane. *Mary Sonomura Langley: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-02 which contains the soul of her mother Asuka Sonomura. *Patrick James Lowell: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-65 which was the last Evangelion unit to be produced and contains the motherly part of his mother's soul, her name was Maya Lowell. *Makoto Iori: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-22 which has the soul of his unamed mother. *Elizabeth Stewart: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-10 which has the soul of her unamed mother. *Yukari Vermillion: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-04 which has the soul of her uknown mother. *Lukas Bridges: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-05 which contains the soul of his unknown mother. *Lucas Amano: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-58 which contains the soul of his mother Hannah Amano. *Rose Belnades: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-46 which contains the soul of her mother Noel Belnades. Notable incidents The failed Neo-Evangelions brought massive media attention to the world and only two major incidents were reported. In 2009 while on a training round, Neo-Evangelion Unit-55 was infected by an unknown angel and caused rampage in northern Canada around Neo-Nerv's Canadian branch nearly destroying unknown commnuties in northern Canadaand wiping out the town of Morris and the city of Selkirk in the process, all military personell was wiped out by Neo-Eva Unit-55 however Neo-Eva Unit-65 rused to the scene and was forced to destroy Neo-Eva Unit-55 and caused a small impact since Unit-65 went berserker. The pilot of Neo-Eva Unit-55 was Peter James Lowell the younger twin brother of Unit-65's pilot Patrick James Lowell. Pilot requirements The requirements to be a Neo-Evangelion pilot is very strict, while the pilots don't know why they are being chosen to become pilots only because of their sync ratio with their mother's souls. Only two Pilots have high Military ranks, Patrick James Lowell is a captain in the Kirijo Corp Recon Squad dispite being 17 and Mary Sonomura Langley is a captain in the European Air Force dispite being 15, these two pilots have high sync rates with their Units and thus are classified as Master Pilots of their Evangelions. The ages of the pilots can vary and are not restricted to being only 14, the oldest pilot is Patrick James Lowell who 18 years old and was one of the first Neo-Eva pilots at age 11, the youngest pilot is Makoto Iori who is 13 years old. Trivia Category:Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ Category:Eva Units